Flight
by Clydie-bear
Summary: When Jayfeather and Mothwing have kits, everything starts going horribly wrong. SkyClan returns to the forest, but not for the reason you might think, and a dangerous new enemy rises. Will Owlkit, child of the medicine cats, be able to save them all?
1. Prologue

The frigid leaf-bare cold was chilling Jayfeather to the bone as he padded soundlessly through the drifts of snow that almost reached his muzzle. The gray tom hissed quietly as his paw hit a rock in the snow, and he found himself falling into the cold, wet snow. It stuck to his pelt, and ice had formed on his whiskers, but he had to keep going. Mothwing was waiting for him.

Oh, Mothwing. Just the thought of her made Jayfeather's heart flutter. How forbidden their love was, but how perfect it turned out to be at the same time. His sightless blue eyes squinted as he lifted himself up out of the drift and started trudging through the snow once more. He and Mothwing had met and bonded during the Dark War, as he'd come to call it, which was also known as the battle of StarClan and The Dark Forest. He had been sure that Mothwing was the fourth cat of the prophecy, but no, it had been Firestar. Poor Firestar, who gave his life to save ThunderClan...

Jayfeather's thoughts were pushed away as the fishy scent of RiverClan filled his nostrils. "Mothwing?" He called quietly, listening for any kind of movement. He was fairly certain he was a fox length or so from the frozen river, which served as the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan. Suddenly he felt a warm pelt brush against his. "Mothwing!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" The other cat, Mothwing, RiverClan's medicine cat, purred softly. Though Jayfeather was unable to see his love, he knew her by scent and touch. "Hello Jayfeather. Listen..." she began, eyes clouded with worry. Jayfeather cut her off, "Don't even say it. The warrior code can't come between us." He mewed softly, nuzzling her face. "No, Jayfeather. It's not that. I'm...I'm pregnant." Mothwing blurted. ThunderClan's medicine cat stumbled backwards, blue eyes wide.

Pregnant? Mothwing was pregnant? With what tom's kits? Fear pulsed through Jayfeather as he tried to think of any tom who might love Mothwing in RiverClan, but then a sick realization enveloped him. He was the father.

"The kits...Mine? Yours?" Jayfeather managed to stutter. Mothwing nodded, and touched her tail to Jayfeather's shoulder. "Mistystar knows. She doesn't know that you're the father, but she knows I'm going to have kits, and soon…She told me to leave RiverClan and let Willowshine take over." She told her mate, voice cracking. Her dappled golden pelt was ruffled and covered in cakes of snow. "You mean you've been exiled?" Jayfeather asked guiltily. The gray tom felt responsible for all of this, after all, he had been the one who got Mothwing pregnant with these accursed forbidden kits.

Mothwing stepped away from her mate for a moment. "Can I come with you?" She asked in a tiny voice. For a moment, Jayfeather didn't understand. "Come where?" He asked, head tilted. "To ThunderClan." Mothwing answered. The ThunderClan tom looked to his paws as he thought, although he couldn't see them. Mothwing, having kits in ThunderClan? What would Bramblestar think of having a pregnant, exiled RiverClan medicine cat in his camp? She'd never be fully welcomed.

"I don't know what Bramblestar will think." Jayfeather answered honestly. "What if he wants to know who the kits' father is?" Mothwing thought about that for a second. "I won't tell him. A queen is not required to tell who the father of her kits is." She decided. Jayfeather nodded, trying his best to look calm, even though on the inside he was freaking out and hating himself for bringing this upon her.

"Thank you. We'd better go now, before we freeze to death..." Mothwing mewed, shivering. Jayfeather pressed himself against her side. "You don't have to do this. I can run away with you, and we can raise the kits somewhere safe." Jayfeather told Mothwing. Mothwing shook her head vigorously. "No. I know how important your job is to you. You have powers, Jayfeather, and you have to use them to help your clan." She insisted. "I want to raise these kits in a place where I can see you, even if my children will never get to know who their father is." Mothwing added firmly.

"Let's get going then." Jayfeather mewed, licking his mate's face and padding back towards his snow covered home. He prayed to StarClan, right then, that everything would work out. He just hoped they would help him, even with this being against all their rules. He just wanted the best for Mothwing.


	2. Chapter 1

The warm sun beamed through the cracks in the roof of the ThunderClan nursery. New-leaf was finally here, and every cat in the clan was enjoying it. Except Mothwing. Her golden dappled fur felt heavy and hot as she lay in the nursery, a frown on her face. Sometimes Owlkit wondered what the heck her mom's problem was.

The tiny gray she-cat prodded her mother's tail with her paw. Mothwing didn't respond. Irritated, Owlkit laid down and put her face on her paws. Stupid Mothwing never wanted to play. She was always depressed or busy. And her siblings were always asleep! What a boring life she had. Owlkit's pale blue eyes scanned her family's mossy nest for anything fun to do. Nothing. Just Sunkit, her brother, and Hollykit, her sister, sleeping.

Voices from the next nest over caught Owlkit's attention. Her ears pricked and she turned around, expression curious. The gray queen, Cinderheart, was talking to that orange tom that came in to see her every five minutes. Owllit rolled her eyes. Lionblaze was his name. He was always fretting over Cinderheart, asking if the kits were coming and bringing her prey. As annoying as it was, Owlkit couldn't help but wish she had a father who cared about her like Lionblaze already cared about his unborn kits.

The tiny she-cat turned back to her own nest, deciding to ask Mothwing about that. "Mama, how come our daddy doesn't come see us?" Owlkit asked her mother. Mothwing seemed surprised to hear that question. "Um...because he's a very busy warrior." She answered quickly. Owlkit noticed Cinderheart and Lionblaze exchanging a glance. She wondered why the topic of her father was so awkward for everybody.

Sunkit rose from his nest, shaking pieces of dirt and moss from his orange tabby pelt. His green eyes focused quickly on Mothwing. "Can you get him to teach us to hunt, then?" He asked their mother. Mothwing dodged the question. "Are you hungry?" She asked instead. Owlkit rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She was itching to run around and play, but Hollykit was asleep, and Sunkit was apparently more interested in eating.

"Why don't you and Owlkit go and get something to share from the freshkill pile?" Mothwing suggested. Owlkit looked back, finally interested. "Our first meat?" She squeaked, rising to her paws. Mothwing nodded, trying to look cheerful. "Yeah!"

Sunkit was already out of the nursery, running as fast as his little orange legs would carry him to the freshkill pile. Owlkit hopped out of the nest and trotted after him. She breathed in the scent of camp, feeling the warm sun on her pelt and the cool dirt on her paws. Loads of cats were gathered all over the place, a few of which she recognized.

Bramblestar, the leader, was talking to the deputy, Squirrelflight, about moving to the nursery soon. Owlkit hoped Squirrelflight would have her kits pretty soon, because her siblings were boring. Cinderheart too, would be giving birth soon. Owlkit really needed some playmates. A sudden voice pulled Owlkit out of her thoughts. "Are you going to get a piece of prey or are you just going to stand there and wait for it to come to you?" She spun around to face a big gray tom with blue eyes, who was looking down at her like she was a piece of crowfood.

"Sorry." Owlkit replied shortly. Jeez, he was a grump. She backed away from the pile, trying to find Sunkit. She squeaked in surprise as she backed into a puddle. Before leaping out of it, Owlkit peered into the little collection of rainwater. Her reflection rippled as she touched her little gray paw to it, and curiously, Owlkit glanced back at the big gray cat.

"You look just like me." She observed aloud. The tom's eyes widened and he looked Owlkit dead in the eye. "We do." He agreed, almost awkwardly. Owlkit took a step towards the strange tom. "What's your name?" She asked, eyes flashing. Why was this tom being so weird arouns her? He was acting like he wanted to run away.

"My name is Jayfeather. I'm the medicine cat." The tom answered. Owlkit nodded slowly. "I'm Owlkit." She mewed, politely introducing herself like her mother always told her to. Jayfeather smiled faintly. "Oh, I know. I helped your mom deliver you and your brother and sister." He mewed, sitting down, curling his tail around his paws.

Owlkit was confused. "Deliver?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "Yes. I helped your mom, Mothwing, give birth to you." Jayfeather mewed. "Oh. So you already knew my name, then." Owlkit realized. Jayfeather smiled strangely. "Yeah...I have to go organize some herbs. I'll be going." He mewed, padding away quickly.

How odd, Owlkit thought. Jayfeather seemed to be trying to get away from her. He had been friendly, though. Just awkward. Shrugging it off, the gray kit padded back towards the nursery to see what kind of prey Sunkit got to share with her. When she entered the nursery, her brother was already devouring a little mouse. Hollykit had awoken too, because she was helping him eat it.

Mothwing looked worried. "Where have you been, Owlkit? Sunkit was back awhile ago. I was starting to worry." She mewed, green eyes narrowed. Owlkit flicked her tail. "I was talking to the medicine cat, Jayfeather." She answered coolly. Hollykit stopped eating, and her fluffy black fur bristled slightly. "No fair! You got to meet the medicine cat?" She cried. Owlkit smiled, remembering that her sister's dream was to be the medicine cat.

"Yup. He was super cool!" Owlkit boasted. She could tell her sister was jealous. Mothwing flicked her tail for silence. "Try not to dilly dally next time, okay, Owlkit? You had Ms worried." She mewed, lying on her side. Hollykit resumed eating. Sunkit looked up for a moment, face stained red from his meal. "You better come eat, Owlkit. We've almost finished this mouse!" He mewed loudly, as if he were her parent. "Shut up, Sunkit. You're not the boss of me. I'm not hungry anyway." Owlkit grumbled, lying back down in the nest.

"Owlkit, be nice!" Mothwing ordered. Owlkit snorted and rolled onto her side so she didn't have to look at them. She was absorbed in her thoughts again. Mothwing seemed pretty touchy about the medicine cat, though Owlkit had no idea why. And now she wasn't going to get any food anyway, for snapping at Sunkit. Stupid siblings.


	3. Chapter 2

Owlkit flattened her ears as another one of Cinderheart's shrieks shook the nursery. It had been two days since Owlkit had met Jayfeather, and now she was seeing him again. Unfortunately, so was Hollykit.

In nest beside theirs, Cinderheart was finally kitting. Her shrieks and wails had been going on all morning, and yet not a single kit had been born yet. Jayfeather was at her side, ordering her to do certain things and making her bite a little stick. He was being quite snappy with the she-cat, it awkward like he'd been with Owlkit the other day. She found that odd, and wondered why. Hollykit, her black furred sister, was beside Jayfeather, watching him work. Mothwing had told her countless times to come back to the nest, but she wouldn't listen.

"Mama, does having kits really hurt that much?" Owlkit asked her mother, feeling concerned for Cinderheart. Mothwing paused for a moment. "Yes, but it's worth all the pain to have adorable little kits like you and your littermates." She mewed. Owlkit flashed her mother aa wide grin. This was one of the days when she wasn't so frustrated with her mother. For once, Mothwing was talking to them, and not sleeping or being grouchy.

Another screech from Cinderpelt made Sunkit jump. Owlkit laughed at her brother. "Afraid of the big bad mommy cat?" She teased. Mothwing narrowed her eyes, giving her the look. 'The look' was a look Owlkit got from her mother very often. She knew it meant, 'You better shut up.'

Jayfeather gave her a disapproving glance as well. Owlkit kind of felt bad now. She knew he was probably trying hard to keep Cinderheart calm, and it was probably hard with her making annoying comments over here. So she sighed and looked to Sunkit. "I'm bored." She mumbled. "So? You're always saying that. You should practice your hunter's crouch. We're going to be apprentices in a moon or so." Sunkit pointed out, his orange tail waving. Owlkit narrowed her eyes. He was so annoying. Between Sunkit pretending to be an adult and obsessing over training and Hollykit babbling about herbs twenty-four seven, she swore she was the only normal one.

Suddenly, a huge scream came from Cinderheart and Owlkit's eyes widened. A little kit slid out, and Jayfeather nudged it over to Cinderpelt's middle to suckle. Lionblaze, whom Owlkit hadn't noticed until now, licked his mate's head. "It's a she-cat!" Jayfeather announced. Lionblaze's eyes twinkled. "What shall we name her?" He asked his mate. Cinderheart licked the kit vigorously. "How about Spottedkit? Like Spottedleaf, the medicine cat before my mentor, Yellowfang." She suggested.

Eyes wide, Jayfeather and Lionblaze exchanged a shocked glance, as if they were terrified. Cinderheart sighed. "Oh, there goes my past life again..." she muttered. Hollykit looked up at Jayfeather. "Huh?" She asked. Hurriedly, Jayfeather pushed Hollykit back into Mothwing's nest. "Nothing." Jayfeather told her. Mothwing didn't look at them at all. She was suddenly asleep. Owlkit raised her brow. Did they all know something she and her littermates didn't?

"Well, that's a good name. She can be Spottedkit." Lionblaze mewed, nuzzling Cinderheart. Jayfeather placed a paw on the she-cat's belly. "Just one more." He announced, blue eyes looking worried. Shaking her head, Owlkit stood up in the nest. "Mom, I'm going outside." She mewed. Mothwing opened one eye. "Bring your littermates." She mewed. Owlkit rolled her eyes. Great.

Hollykit and Sunkit hopped out of the nest and stood beside Owlkit. "Well, what are we going to do?" Hollykit asked, still watching Jayfeather work. "Let's go train with the apprentices!" Sunkit suggested as the trio walked out of the nursery. "No way." Owlkit replied, tail lashing. Sunkit stopped walking and sighed in disappointment. "Then why did we leave the nursery?" He asked. Owlkit looked around to make sure no cat was watching. "Because something is up with Cinderheart. She said something about a past life of hers!" She hissed softly.

Sunkit looked surprised, but Hollykit nodded. "I noticed she said that too." Hollykit mewed, sitting down in the grass. Sunkit snorted. "Yeah, right. There's no such thing as rebirth. StarClan only gives a cat one chance to be the beat warrior they can be!" He exclaimed, flexing his claws. Owlkit's gray fur bristled. Stupid Sunkit. All he cared about was the warrior code and training. Training this, hunting that, warrior code, blah blah blah.

Hollykit seemed bothered too. "Sunkit, why don't you go train or something?" She suggested, emerald green eyes flashing impatiently. Sunkit shrugged, forgetting the entire conversation, and padded towards the apprentice den. Owlkit smiled. Maybe Hollykit wasn't so bad when herbs didn't concern her. "Now that he's gone, what were you saying about Cinderheart?" Hollykit asked.

Owlkit frowned. "I don't know. She just seems...different, suddenly." She mumbled. Hollykit flicked her tail. "Want to go sneak out of camp?" She asked, eyes flashing daringly. Owlkit blinked in surprise. What brought that on? "Yeah, sure! I wonder if Daddy will be out there, hunting?" She wondered aloud. Hollykit shrugged. "Let's find out!" She exclaimed.

The two sisters got into crouches and slunk through the grass towards the camp entrance. They were silent as the grave, and full of excitement. Owlkit was still wondering about Cinderheart, though. That was the real reason Hollykit had probably put her up to this, Owlkit figured. She was probably confused, too. They were about to pass through the entrance to the rocky camp when a yowl took them by surprise. They rose from the ground and looked towards the source of the sound. The nursery. "Was that Cinderheart or Mom?" Owlkit asked Hollykit, worried.

No more things were said. They both bolted back towards the nursery, and several warriors and apprentices followed them, thinking there was danger. Owlkit skidded to a stop. Tiny twigs and pieces of grass flew about as she crashed into the nursery. Mothwing gasped in surprise. "Dears! What on earth are you doing?" She cried. "We heard you scream!" Hollykit cried.

Ivypool and Lilypaw, a warrior and apprentice who followed them in sighed. Owlkit bristled. They probably thought this was a kit prank or something. "That scream was Cinderheart. She just had the last kit." Mothwing explained. Ivypool smiled faintly. "Well, I guess there's no trouble. Come on, Lilypaw." She ordered, walking out. Her ginger apprentice followed. Owlkit glanced over at Cinderheart's new kit. Jayfeather was licking it. "He's a tom. Lionblaze and I named him Firekit, in honor of Firestar." Cinderheart told her. Owlkit examined the little tom. He was fire red, just like a flame.

"He's cute." Owlkit mewed weakly. She didn't care much for the new kits, since they couldn't speak ot anything yet, and she felt kind of bad for thinking something was wrong with Cinderheart, and for leading the clan to believe something was wrong. Lionblaze said nothing, he was too busy admiring his kits. Jayfeather rose from his spot on the mossy floor and began padding out. He gave Owlkit a weird look as he left.

She could have sworn it was a smile.


	4. Chapter 3

The pale light of morning reflected in the azure eyes of young Owlkit as she made her way into the center of camp. Squeaks and complaints could be heard from Cinderpelt's kits, behind them, and Squirrelflight's newborns were screeching in the nursery.

An entire moon had passed.

Owlkit glanced excitedly at her sister, Hollykit, who was grinning broadly. This was the day they became apprentices. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar thundered. Most cats had already gathered in the center of camp a few minutes ago, simply because they already knew Owlkit, Hollykit, and Sunkit would be apprentices today.

Mothwing hadn't bothered grooming her kits, she knew they were smart enough to do it themselves. In fact, Sunkit had been up half the night grooming himself for this moment. Soon many cats surrounded them. Graystripe, Millie, Daisy, Dovewing, Ivypool, Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Bumblestripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Birchfall, Lionblaze, Blossomfall, Thornclaw...Too many more for Owlkit to even name.

Hollykit gave Owlkit a reassuring lick on the ear, just to calm her down a bit. Owlkit and her sister had bonded a lot in the past moon, and they were good friends now. Sunkit was still boring old Sunkit, though. He would never change. "Alright, it seems everyone is here." Bramblestar finally mewed. "Today, three kits have reached their sixth moon and will be joining the clan as apprentices. Sunkit, Hollykit, and Owlkit, please come forward."

Owlkit and her siblings raced to the foot of the Highledge. Suddenly, it dawned on Owlkit that Hollykit might not be becoming a medicine cat apprentice like she wanted. That was kind of sad, but Owlkit said nothing. Bramblestar hopped down from his perch on the Highledge. His blazing amber eyes met Owlkit's in the strangest way she'd ever seen anyone look at her before. It made her heart thunder a million miles per hour. It was so weird. Why did everyone always look at her so oddly?

"First of all, I would like Jayfeather, our medicine cat, to come forward." Bramblestar mewed, sitting down next to Owlkit and touched his tail to her side. Owlkit looked up at him for a moment. Why was he so close to her? Maybe...maybe he was her secret father? Owlkit pushed the thought aside and shot Hollykit an excited glance. Her sister was going to be a medicine cat! From the crowd, a familiar big gray tom rose and padded up to the Highledge. Jayfeather.

"Greetings." Jayfeather mewed, dipping his head. Bramblestar dipped his head in return, before standing up and facing Owlkit. "Our medicine cat has decided to take on an apprentice to teach all of his wisdom. Owlkit, step towards Jayfeather please." he ordered. Owlkit's jaw dropped in surprise. _She _was going to be the new medicine cat apprentice? She looked quickly at her siblings. Sunkit was sitting up as straight as possible, looking serious, and Hollykit's face was covered in an expression of horror.

Owlkit's heart sank. Her sister had really wanted this position, she knew it. And now Hollykit was going to have to train to be a warrior. Owlkit wondered why Jayfeather chose her. She had never expressed any intrest at all in being a medicine cat. Yet, she suddenly felt like she was destined for the job. "Owlkit, do you promise to obey the warrior code and focus on the health of the clan always until the day you die?" Jayfeather asked her, his sightless blue eyes boring into hers. "Y-yes. I do." Owlkit managed to say.

"Do you promise to follow the wisdom of StarClan in your every pawstep?" Jayfeather asked. "I do." Owlkit vowed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I accept you as my apprentice. From this day until you complete your medicine cat training, you shall be known as Owlpaw. I will be your mentor. Congratulations." Jayfeather finished, facing the clan. "Owlpaw! Owlpaw!" they cheered.

Owlpaw searched the crowd for Mothwing, but didn't see her anywhere. Her pelt got hot. Her mother hadn't even bothered to stay and watch the ceremony. "Owlpaw! Owlpaw! Owlpaw...Owlpaw...Owlpaw..." As the cheers died down, Bramblestar went on with the ceremony. Hollykit and Sunkit became Hollypaw and Sunpaw, and their mentors were Dovewing for Hollypaw and Bumblestripe for Sunpaw. But Owlpaw wasn't paying much attention to them. Her eyes were on Bramblestar.

Every few minutes, he'd shoot her a look. A strange look that made her heart pound. It was full of...longing? Owlpaw finally decided to ignore it as the ceremony came to an end. She snapped out of her daze. The pale gray apprentice stepped off of the rock, followed by Jayfeather. "You'll be sleeping in the medicine den tonight." he informed her, his eyes shining. "Okay...but, um, just curious, why did you choose me to be your apprentice? Why not Hollypaw?" Owlpaw asked, the afternoon sunlight dancing across her fur.

"Hollypaw is just like the cat she was named for, my sister Hollyleaf." Jayfeather began. Owlpaw nodded. She had heard plenty of stories about Hollyleaf, the cat who solved the mystery of the tunnels below the clans. "They both think they want something, but in reality, they need something completely different." he told her. Owlkit sighed. That didn't make much sense. Without another word, Jayfeather went to his den. Owlkit looked to her side and saw Hollypaw watching her, a forced smile on her face.

"You didn't have to ask him that. I'm fine with being a warrior's apprentice." Hollypaw sighed, her green eyes looking past Owlpaw rather than at her. "I'm sorry," Owlpaw mewed, feeling sorry for her sister. Poor Hollypaw never got what she wanted. "No, it's fine. You can't choose your path, StarClan decides it for you." she answered softly. Something stirred inside Owlpaw, something that made her feel defeated. StarClan chooses for you, huh? Was that all the Clans were? StarClan's puppets?

"Well, I'm going to go get a spot in the apprentice's den. Seedpaw told me she saved me a spot by her." Hollypaw mewed, padding across the dirt. "See ya."

Owlpaw sighed and sat down. Her first day as an apprentice wasn't going how she wanted it to. She just hoped the path of the medicine cat was right for her. As cats started going on patrols, out of the corner of her eye, Owlpaw spotted Jayfeather and Mothwing talking. Her eyes narrowed as she perked her ears, straining to hear their conversation.

"...and the kits, shouldn't we tell them?" she heard Mothwing say. What kits? And tell them what? "No. Even you said they should never be told that." Jayfeather hissed. Owlkit was about to creep towards them a bit to hear more, when a voice scared her. "Hey, Owlpaw!" Owlpaw turned in surprise to see Bramblestar. "Oh...what is it?" she asked the leader. Owlpaw wondered why he seemed to be all around her lately.

"Are you excited to attend your first Gathering tomorrow?" Bramblestar asked, amber eyes burning. He took a step towards her, and Owlpaw found herself nearly pressed against his pelt as the conversation went on. As she talked to him about other pointless things in her life, she found him grooming her pelt. She felt extremely awkward, especially because no other cats were around. Most of the clan members were on patrol.

Owlpaw found herself hoping Squirrelflight would come out of the nursery and see how overly friendly her mate was being with Jayfeather's apprentice. Squirrelflight didn't come. Finally, Bramblestar went away to see his kits in the nursery, Robinkit, Spiralkit, and Bearkit. Owlpaw slipped away as fast as she could, running for the medicine den. Except an obstacle was in her way.

Owlpaw collided with her mother, Mothwing, halfway to the medicine den. Mothwing recovered herself quickly, sitting down to face her daughter. "Where have you been? I already congradulated your siblings, and I have been looking for you!" she exclaimed, green eyes concerned. "Bramblestar wanted to see me." Owlpaw sighed. "Oh, okay. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm very proud that you're a medicine cat's apprentice. I remember when I-" Mothwing caught her tongue. Owlpaw raised her brow in confusion.

"Remember what?" she asked her mother. Mothwing looked away. "Well, I guess it's time you knew anyway...I used to be RiverClan's medicine cat." she admitted. Owlpaw watched her mother blankly. The medicine cat of another clan? That must be why so many cats avoided her and her siblings, and why others gave them dirty looks! "You mean...I'm half-clan?" Owlpaw cried. Mothwing slapped her paw over Owlpaw's mouth. "Shh! Sunpaw and Hollypaw might hear you!" she hissed. Owlpaw bristled. "You're not going to tell them? That we aren't supposed to exist? That you broke the warrior code?" she hissed at the golden furred she-cat.

"No. They won't handle it well." Mothwing whispered. "I can't believe this! Who's our father then? Which tom broke the code and never even had the guts to tell us he's our dad?" Owlpaw asked, fur bristling.

"Hey, Owlpaw. Come here, I need to show you where you'll be sleeping." Owlpaw turned to see Jayfeather in the medicine den's rocky entrance. "Fine." she grumbled, stomping away from her mother. Her traitorous mother, who would never tell her anything.


End file.
